1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an individual package of a body fluid absorbent article such as a sanitary tampon assembly in which the body fluid absorbent article including an absorbent body to be inserted into a vagina is individually packed into the individual package. More particularly, the invention relates to an individual package of a body fluid absorbent article which permits easy disposal of used absorbent article without contamination of user's hand after opening the package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally marketed sanitary tampon assembly include an applicator type sanitary tampon having the absorbent body (also referred to as a tampon) received within an applicator and to be inserted into user's body cavity (vagina) by means of the applicator, and a finger type sanitary tampon having the absorbent body (also referred to as a tampon) to be inserted into user's body cavity by user's fiber without using the applicator. The applicator type sanitary tampon is individually packed within an individual package bag in a condition where the tampon is received within the applicator to form the individual package. Then, a plurality of individual packages are packed into a box as a product package, and the product packages are put into market.
Upon changing to new one, the tampon on use is taken out from the user's body cavity. Then, the used tampon is wrapped with a plurality of plies of toilet papers or tissue papers for disposal. Then, the new individual package of the tampon applicator assembly is opened to take out and insert new tampon into the user's body cavity, i.e. vagina.
On the other hand, a package of the sanitary tampon disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. Showa 61-115525, includes a first bag, in which not yet used sanitary tampon is sealingly enclosed, and a second bag which does not contain the sanitary tampon and is joined with the first bag across a perforation for separation therealong. The user at first takes out the used tampon from the body cavity and puts the used tampon into the second bag. Then, an opening end of the second bag is closed by a closure portion applied an adhesive for disposal. Thereafter, the first bag is opened for inserting new tampon into the body cavity.
On the other hand, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Heisei 7-323045 discloses a sanitary napkin package, in which a paper is packed together with a sanitary napkin. Upon changing the sanitary napkin, the package is opened to take out the sanitary napkin together with the paper. Then, the user's crotch part may be wiped off by the paper, and then the new sanitary napkin is fit on the user's body.
In case of the sanitary tampon disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. Showa 61-115525, since the used tampon can be disposed by putting and sealing into the second bag, user's hand will not be stained by the used tampon thereafter. However, until the tampon taken out from the body cavity is enclosed in the second bag, the user is required to grip the used tampon by fingers directly or via a toilet paper or tissue paper to put into the second bag to potentially stain the fingers.
On the other hand, upon taking out the tampon from the body cavity, a take-out cord extending from the absorbent body is gripped via the toilet paper to pull out the tampon. At this time, menstrual blood depositing on the take-out cord may deposit on the fibers to stain. On the other hand, upon gripping the take-out cord lead out the body cavity by the fingers via the toilet paper, difficulty is encountered in perceiving the take-out cord to quickly grip the take-out cord.
On the other hand, in the package disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Heisei 7-323045, the paper is contained in the package. However, when the package is opened and the sanitary napkin is taken out, the paper may be unwantedly drawn out together with the sanitary napkin to drop off to be difficult to use. On the other hand, there is also disclosed that the paper is connected to the sanitary napkin, and is cut away from the sanitary napkin upon use. However, it is troublesome to cut away the paper from the sanitary napkin. On the other hand, the structure where the paper is connected to the sanitary napkin before use is not natural to be poorly practical.
Furthermore, since what is contained in the package together with the sanitary napkin is paper in the package disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Heisei 7-323045, if the used sanitary napkin or the used tampon is wrapped by the paper, menstrual blood may permeate therethrough.